


Кровь // вода

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Историю пишут победители, и они всегда говорят, что их оппонент был истинным злом, исчадием ада, иначе как они будут правы?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Кровь // вода

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [клик](https://youtu.be/-V6yHNtGV2A)

_Я не психопат, а высокоактивный социопат. Выучите термины._

_Шерлок_

Начало 20 века, магловский прогресс стремится вперед, и многие волшебники увлекаются магловским миром. Миры все больше пересекаются — начинают появляться обскуры. По свидетельству Тины и Ньюта в ФТ «их не было уже несколько веков», а значит, Статут защищал одновременно и магглов от инквизиции, и не способных себя защитить детей волшебников. Геллерт встретил трех: Ариану, Криденса и отделенную темную силу девочки из Судана. 

Мир волшебников отступает — американское сообщество максимально закрыто. В США запрещается селекция магических существ, о чем говорит Тина, когда речь заходит об Аппалузских [ Пушишках ](http://pa1.narvii.com/5968/305f38aad8170637291abbaaf8bf3e0025cd78db_00.gif), а это, если что, почти хомячки. При этом сами магглы активно движутся в тоталитаризм. Те же США того периода, как и Гитлер, фанатели от Муссолини, а 1/7 часть суши сказала, что красный — это теперь их символ и государственный флаг. Это, кстати, интересно прослеживается в фильмах в графическом дизайне плакатов с изображением лидеров и в шрифтах. 

Похоже, модная в начале 20 века евгеника проникает и в магический мир — «чистокровные», но там оно значит не «высшую расу», а «без примеси». То есть, что в семье волшебника не было влияния магловского мира и культуры. Он часть более развитого магического мира и его ретранслятор. Здесь нет ни слова о величии, как и в речи Гриндельвальда, хотя чем сильнее впоследствии зажимают потомственных волшебников, рассказывая им, что «все равны», тем сильнее проявляется их небезосновательное отрицание и появляется антоним-ругательство «грязнокровки». Или, как говорит, тетушка Мюриэль, «магловка». 

Маги — более развитая цивилизация, чем магглы, тем более в начале 20 века. Если вы сомневаетесь в развитии магического мира, Ньюту хватило заклинания первого курса «Алохомора» и трансгрессии, чтобы вскрыть нью-йоркское отделение почтенного американского банка. А разрушенный Нью-Йорк, похоже, был восстановлен за доли часа простеньким «Репаро». 

Маги боятся войны, как и всякое демократическое общество, они не любят убивать, а эта война будет до _их_ победы. Что и нужно Гриндельвальду. 

Газетные заголовки в ФТ: _«Темный волшебник_ _—_ _угроза террора», «Атаки Гриндельвальда учащаются. Угроза войны с не-магами», «Угроза обнаружения волшебников достигла максимума»_. Террористические акты — он действует через обнаружение магического общества и открытую войну, в которой он планирует победить и продемонстрировать силу и развитие волшебной цивилизации.

У Геллерта, похоже, есть дар предвидения: он говорит о видениях Криденсу и показывает их своим сторонникам; кстати, его последователей немало. Он показывает тем, кто видел и пережил Первую мировую войну, ужасы Второй мировой войны, еще более страшной: танки, самолеты, разбомбленные города, заключенных и взрыв атомной бомбы. _«Вот с чем мы сражаемся! Это и есть враг»._ Тоталитаризм и разрушение мира, которое затронет волшебников: Волдеморт — ребенок, который воспитывался в магловском Лондоне и ездил на лето в разбомбленный город во время Второй мировой войны. Вероятно, Гриндельвальд предвидел еще первую войну, он предсказывает взрыв атомной бомбы за 18 лет и _«Их высокомерие. Их жажду власти. Их варварство»._

Когда он говорит про будущее магглов в качестве прислуги волшебников, то это вполне логичная иерархия: на вершине — волшебники, внизу — магглы, как не имеющие силы. Те, кого защищают и кем управляют, должны за это платить — старая рабочая система, которая действует и по сей день, просто называется немного иначе. 

_«Говорят, что я ненавижу «Les Non-Magiques», магглов, не-магов, без-чарых. Я их не ненавижу. Совсем нет. Я не сражаюсь из ненависти. Я считаю, что магглы не хуже нас, они другие. Не бесполезные, их польза в другом. Не лишние, но предназначены для иного. Магия расцветает лишь в редких [rare] душах. О, и какой мир мы построим для всего человечества. Мы, кто живет ради свободы, ради правды и ради любви»_.

Гриндельвальд говорит о свободе — _«Мы все станем свободны»_. С одной стороны, это его метод вербовки сторонников — он всегда предлагает людям то, что им важно, им нужно, необходимо. Будь то свобода, великая цель, власть или решение их внутренних проблем из прошлого. С другой, это его собственная цель: честь и свобода, возможность жить в мире не таясь, гордо, свободно, чем он и привлекает Куинни. 

_—_ _«...священный закон._

 _—_ _Закон, согласно которому мы крадемся тайком, как крысы в канаве. Он требует от нас скрывать нашу истинную природу. Который предписывает нам дрожать от страха, чтобы о нас не узнали. Я спрашиваю вас, Мадам Президент, я спрашиваю всех вас… Кого защищает этот закон? Нас? Или их? Я больше не хочу подчиняться ему»_.

И насколько его идея свободы сильна — _«Нам пришлось сменить его охранников трижды, он очень... убедительный. Так что мы лишили его языка.»_ ПГ, Мадам Пиквери.

Мы радуемся за Ньюта и Тину, которые смогли избежать наказания смертью за предполагаемое убийство не-мага (поскольку оно было несправедливым), но это система, которая работает таким образом. Она справедлива: нельзя причинять вред тем, кто слабее, но Тина лишается карьеры за то, что причинила вред не-магу Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, которая била Криденса, а отец Дамблдора попадает в Азкабан и не возвращается за то, что наказал детей, которые превратили его дочь в обскура и обрекли ее на смерть. При этом, кажется, для самих этих магглов никакого наказания не предусмотрено. 

Скитер в своей книге «Жизнь и обманы Дамблдора» называет Гриндельвальда вторым после Волдеморта, но это она польстила Тому. Гриндельвальд легко пользуется беспалочковой магией, разводит Волди как ребенка — на эмоции — и похоже, как и в фильме, получает свое — свободу через избавление смертью. 

_«Гриндельвальд, исключенный из Дурмстранга за нападения на других учеников, едва не повлекшие за собой человеческие жертвы». «Применять силу только лишь в пределах самого необходимого и не больше. (Тут и была главная твоя ошибка в Дурмстранге!)»_ (ДС, «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора») — похоже, речь идет о дуэлях. Волшебник, который терпеть не может, когда на него нападают со спины, должно быть, жестко расправлялся с энтузиастами. 

Он говорит Криденсу о даре предвидения — vision — он видит события и ключевые инструменты, а также людей, которые помогут ему в достижении цели. _«В Годрикову лощину он пришел, как ты, я думаю, догадался, из-за могилы Игнотуса Певерелла. Он хотел обыскать место, где умер третий из братьев»._ С его даром предвидения он, вероятно, пришел не только за палочкой. _«Непобедимая палочка_ — _оружие, которое приведет нас к власти! Воскрешающий камень_ — _для него [...] это означало армию инфернариев. [...] А мантия… О мантии мы почему-то почти не говорили, Гарри. Мы оба неплохо умели становиться невидимыми и без мантии»._ (ДС, Кингс-Кросс). Для Гриндельвальда палочка и камень — всего лишь инструменты для достижения цели. Армия инфернариев — инструмент бескровной для магов и ужасающей для магглов будущей быстрой войны. Геллерт защищает магов, детей и, конечно, пушишек. По сути, он убивает лишь тех, кто встает на его пути. Магическое сообщество довольно бережно относится к магам. И те же сквибы, по свидетельству тетушки Мюриэль, отправляются в магловские школы (ДС, Свадьба), а маглорожденные в 1997 г. в Англии просто лишаются палочек (ДС, «Гринготтс»), а следовательно, и статуса волшебника, работы и влияния в магическом сообществе. Их перемещение никто не ограничивает, лишь снижают культурный след.

 _«Это может показаться странным, Гарри, но, может быть, для власти лучше всего приспособлены те, кто никогда к ней не стремился.»_ (ДС, Кингс-Кросс). Гриндельвальду не нужна власть. Она ему безразлична. Вся его жизнь — служение. Он — высокоточный инструмент, который служит выбранной им цели. 

Он уважает внутреннюю силу — самоуважение и честь, принципы, даже если они расходятся с его собственными. Сколько тепла и симпатии в его взгляде на Тину в первой части ФТ и какое расстройство, когда Лита попыталась его обмануть и недостойно напала со спины. Должно быть, для него в этом не было неожиданности, только горечь, что ему приходится убивать женщину, для которой смерть — это избавление от ее внутренних демонов. Ему симпатичны и Ньют, и Тина, и, признаться, странно, что он так прокололся с мыслями вслух: _«Значит, он [обскур] бесполезен без хозяина?»,_ из-за которых ему пришлось отдать приказ их убить. Кажется, сценаристы здесь немного подыгрывают Ньюту. 

Гриндельвальд разумно строит свою речь и держит свою аудиторию на кладбище в Париже, призывая к самоконтролю, а позже — просто уйти. Его идеи не про активное участие, а про лояльность. Авроры пришли на его территорию и убили его гостя, и он выдвигает встречные правила: присоединяйтесь или умрите. Тесеус говорит об этом: они имеют право его слушать. Ньют напал на него со спины в метро — Геллерт считает себя вправе его убить, то, что Тесеус его защищает, это его выбор. Всем остальным он дает уйти, они ему симпатичны. 

Гриндельвальд — истинно нейтральный персонаж с совершенно серой моралью. Ему все равно, что потом будут делать волшебники в рамках его идеи. Если его сторонники, как Дамблдор, выступают за «всеобщее благо» и минимальные потери, это их право, он не вмешивается, если они по каким-либо личным причинам ненавидят магглов и готовы при любом удобном случае их убивать, это их личное дело. Он не мешает воле других. Сам он делает это не из удовольствия или чувства власти, которое можно испытать, когда отнимаешь жизнь другого существа, а по необходимости: как наиболее эффективный способ достижения цели. 

Мистера Спилмана Геллерт не просто выбрасывает из кареты на огромной высоте, он сначала кидает палочку, проследив, чтобы тот ее поймал. 

Убийство супружеской пары в Париже, похоже, спланировано — им заказывают дорогой гроб и шикарный катафалк. А вот ребенка они не учли, и Геллерт, судя по выражению лица, от этого не в восторге. Его сторонница — активная противница магглов, и он ей особо не перечит, уходя обтекаемыми формулировками. Гриндельвальд всегда говорит правду, а уж кто как ее понимает — не его забота. Его проверила легилимент — Куинни — и она ему верит. 

Он не лжет ни единым словом. Даже когда говорит Криденсу: _«От тебя? Ничего. Для тебя? Всего, чего у меня никогда не было.»_ И это, пожалуй, ключевая фраза его мотивации, которая без контекста его прошлого не ясна. 

Чувство юмора у этого парня доставляет: на воротах замка-тюрьмы Гриндельвальда Нурменгарда выбита надпись _«Ради общего блага»*_. Как в письме Дамблдора, его основной аргумент. И, надо заметить, он его троллит — носит клятву крови как подвеску. Она на виду — подойди и забери. «Ты обещал». 

История с гибелью Арианы темная. Четверо магов: двое уже поклялись не сражаться друг с другом, девочка-обскур, у которой все шансы влюбиться в харизматичного друга старшего брата (он обаятелен и вокруг просто нет других парней), и младший брат, который против их путешествия. Хотя Гриндельвальд впоследствии доказал, что может справиться с обскуром: не уходить с его пути, невзирая на опасность, и гипнотически заговаривать. Вопрос: как на самом деле умерла Ариана, если Гриндельвальду нет смысла кидать смертоносные заклятия против ни одного из трех — он потеряет, как минимум, сильного сторонника. Дамблдор говорит, что _«Гриндельвальд вышел из себя»_ , но тот великолепно владеет собой в любой ситуации, а значит, вероятно, лишь словесно провоцировал Аберфорта. 

Его оппонент — Дамблдор, но в тех идеях, которые защищает Дамблдор, куда больше корысти и личной выгоды, чем у Геллерта: социальный лифт возможен через брак или образование, но ему не хватает скромности, он настолько высокого мнения о себе, что даже в сверхтолерантном магическом обществе его не принимают чистокровные высшего класса, потому что для них моветон такое публичное самомнение. На самом деле британский высший класс довольно открыт для общения с интересными людьми любого класса и статуса — тот же Северус — но чтобы действительно стать частью чистокровного высшего класса, нужен брак, но Дамблдор — гей, а магическое сообщество, похоже, в начале 20 века не настолько продвинулось, чтобы официально подтверждать гей-браки — или Дамблдора из-за его самомнения просто никто замуж не брал. И Дамблдор устраивает магическую буржуазную революцию со всеобщим «равенством», а точнее, выпиливанием магического высшего класса — хранителей магической культуры. Он становится на вершине магического общества в белом развевающемся плаще толерантности и добродетели. И после двух магических гражданских войн все дружно забывают, каким на самом деле развитым и толерантным было магическое сообщество раньше. Потому что хранителей магической культуры и образования не осталось. 

Гриндельвальд не боялся Дамблдора, иначе не носил бы клятву крови на самом видном месте. Это Дамблдор боялся его: _«Говорят, что он боялся меня. Возможно, так оно и было, но думаю, что я боялся его больше. Нет, не смерти, [...] Не того, что он мог со мной сделать как волшебник. Я знал, что наши силы равны, а может быть, я даже немного искуснее. Я боялся правды. Понимаешь, я так и не знал, кто же из нас в ту страшную ночь выпустил заклятие, убившее мою сестру. Можешь назвать меня трусом_ _— ты будешь прав. Гарри, больше всего на свете я боялся узнать, что это я ее убил_ — _не только своей заносчивостью и глупостью, но и прямо, ударом, унесшим ее жизнь... Я думаю, Гриндельвальд это понимал, понимал, чего я боюсь. Я откладывал встречу с ним до тех пор, пока уклоняться не стало позором. Люди гибли, он неудержимо наступал, и я должен был сделать наконец то, что в моих силах._ _»_ (ДС, Кингс-Кросс). С учетом того, как часто на Гриндельвальда нападают со спины, не удивительно, что его в итоге победили. 

**Author's Note:**

> *«Геллерт! Твой тезис о том, что правление волшебников ПОЙДЕТ НА ПОЛЬЗУ САМИМ МАГГЛАМ, на мой взгляд, является решающим. [...] Мы возьмем в свои руки власть РАДИ ОБЩЕГО БЛАГА» (ДС, «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора»).


End file.
